puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodburn Street: A Celebration of Me, Pooh
Me: "Please don't edit or delete this page! I'm beggin' ya! PLEASE!" Woodburn's movie-spoof of Sesame Street: A Celebration of Me, Grover. Cast: *Big Bird - Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Elmo - Roo (The Book of Pooh) *Grover - Winnie the Pooh (The Book of Pooh) *Ernie - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Bert - Grover (Sesame Street) *Cookie Monster - Barney (Barney & Friends) *Zoe - Kessie (The Book of Pooh) *Grover's Mommy - Kanga (The Book of Pooh) *Oscar the Grouch - Grinch (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Kermit the Frog - Tigger (The Book of Pooh) *Mr. Johnson - Rabbit (The Book of Pooh) *Horatio the Elephant - Horton (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) Plot (written for the past): An announcer introduced today’s festivities at The Flyer’s Club Roost (“The party that was for the birds!”). Bear, the emcee, opened with a joke. He then announced that Super Pooh would be awarded the Golden Flyer Award for being the Flyer’s Club “Frequent Flying of the Year”. Bear then explained that the party was a roost, which means they say nice things, unlike a roast. The mention of the word “roast” makes a nearby chicken freak out, which the Grinch used to his advantage. Bear brought up how hard working Pooh was. Everyone paid tribute to his multitude of careers by singing “Pooh Work Song” over a montage of his assorted jobs. Rabbit wondered why he showed up to the banquet, when Waiter Pooh appeared to take his order. When asked why he was working at his own banquet, Pooh remarked “I must make a living.” He brought Rabbit the fish, who tells him to eat the steak instead. Bear mentions how great a flyer Super Pooh was, being able to fly over, under, around and through things. But of course, he practices... Pooh sang "Over, Under, Around and Through." New sound effects added Roo, dressed in telegram deliver outfit, delivered a singing telegram from Dorothy about Pooh, who taught Roo how to perform such a task. Pooh trained Roo to deliver singing telegrams. He goes to Rabbit's apartment to show Roo how it was done, but gave Rabbit the wrong telegram. Rabbit was angry, because the telegram was noted as being from his mommy in Cincinnati, while Rabbit claimed his mommy was in Chicago. Roo decided to deliver the same telegram but state that it was from his mom in Chicago, and Rabbit told Roo to come back anytime (without Pooh). Grover gave his reason for liking Pooh: he's friendly. He recalled when they first met, he said to him "How do you do?" Elmo wondered where he learned that... Lena Horne sang "How Do You Do?" to Pooh. Bear asked the Grinch to say something nice about Pooh. He remarked how bad Super Pooh's flying was, but loved the way he lands! A montage of various crash landings of Super Pooh, leading to a sketch... Super Pooh crash-landed inside an apartment, and when he saw that the lamp light was on, he decided that he needed to save energy by turning off the lamp. His method to turning off the lamp was blowing the light out, but a girl just turned off the switch.Intro cut Bear announced it was almost time to present the award. Pooh would make a hasty exit to a telephone booth. Rabbit still wanted dinner, however, and ordered what another lady bird was having. Pooh literally complied and asks a duck for directions. Barney stepped up to the podium now to deliver his speech about Pooh's neglected profession: actor. He almost ate the trophy while demonstrating, but eats his speech instead. Masterpiece Theatre: The Emperor and I Modified version of second intro used, Alistair Barney scenes cut, but some dialogue from his intro remained in voice-over, New sound effects added Roger Ebert gave his own personal review of the film. Bear brought in three kids, who name why they like Pooh. A montage of various scenes featuring Pooh and kids set to an instrumental version of "Me." Additional sound effects added in some clips Pooh waited for Horton to finish using the telephone booth. However, he was unable to free himself. Pooh helped pull and ended up sending them both flying and crashed on top of Pooh. It was Kessie's turn to speak. Before she gave her speech, she and a duck do a brief version of the kids' ballet, Duck Pond. She then claimed she liked Pooh because he liked to dance too. "ABC Disco" Intro and closing cut; new sound effects added Rabbit agreed to say something nice about Pooh. However, he had a hard time, since Pooh always gave him trouble no matter where he was. Pooh attempted to sell Rabbit a wig, but when he finally found one that suits him, it turns out to be a guinea pig. New sound effects added It was time to present the award, but Pooh was around. Meanwhile, he tried to open the phone booth, until Maya showed him how to use the door's handle. He made a quick change into Super Pooh and flew off to the banquet (with a helping push from Maya). A lady bird alerted everyone that Super Pooh was coming. He smashed through the roof and landed on Rabbit. He was given the trophy and a feather in his cap, making him proud. Everyone sang "Proud of Me" for him while he flew around the ballroom. He made another crash landing on the podium, but was alright. Category:Sesame Street: A Celebration of Me, Grover Movie-Spoofs